


I sprout flowers never seen

by Shaymin_Skyforce



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst?, Blood, Charles has red hair, Hanahaki Disease, He also has white fingerless gloves, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Henry has a light purple eyepatch, Henry has brown and white hair, Henry is part albino, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, My alternate universe, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Supportive Reginald, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), flower messages, tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymin_Skyforce/pseuds/Shaymin_Skyforce
Summary: Henry is in love with Charles but he strongly believes that it's one sided. He keeps his feelings hidden from everyone as he is afraid of how they'll react. But once he starts coughing up flowers will that change?(I'm trash at summaries. Also this is my first hanahaki disease fanfic so forgive me if it's bad. Tags will be updated once more chapters are released).
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Sick days

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest I have no idea what I'm doing.

"Henry? Henry! Wake up!" Henry groaned as he was awoken by an obnoxiously loud voice. He looked up to see Ellie, Reginald, and Right Hand Man looking at him with slight concern. "Henry you ok?" Ellie asked. 'I'm fine. Just a little tired.' He signed back with a small smile. They were currently in his bedroom where he pulled an all-nighter to try and finish the paper work. 'Did you guys need something?' Reginald sighed. "Don't you remember? We're having a very important meeting right now to discuss how we steal the amethyst from the China." Henry was suddenly wide awake and dashed to the meeting room. The other three just shook their heads.

After about an hour discussing a plan it was decided that they would send a small group of Toppats as a distraction while the other group would go and steal the amethyst. Reginald was walking Henry back to his room as he was too tired to keep his eyes open. Once there he guided him to bed and Henry collapsed. Falling asleep almost immediately. Reginald removed his hat and placed it on the bedside table. It was only 10:26 am so he decided to help with the paper work. That way Henry could rest. While working on them he noticed a small doodle that Henry drew on a blank sheet of paper. It looked like a government pilot. He had red hair, green eyes, and red headphones.

'Charles' is what it said at the top. Reginald had seen him but only briefly while escaping. 'Why would Henry make a drawing of this government pilot?' Reginald wondered. All of a sudden he heard harsh coughing. He turned in his chair to see Henry sat up and coughing into his hands. Reginald quickly got up and started patting his back gently. Once Henry stopped coughing Reginald sat on the bed across from him. "Are you sure your ok Henry? That was quite a coughing fit." Henry just showed a weak smile. 'I'm fine. Throat hurts a bit but I'm fine.' Reginald didn't believe him but decided to drop it for now. "If you're feeling unwell I would recommend visiting the medical toppats." Henry nodded as Reginald headed to the door.

Before he left he turned to look at Henry. "You know you don't have to act strong Henry. I'm worried you're wearing yourself out. Just...please try to rest a little." Henry was silent as Reginald left. He never really thought of it like that. Being leader really has taken it's toll on him. He felt like he should be strong and show no weakness. But perhaps Reginald was right. Getting up from bed he went to his desk. He found the picture he made of Charles. He was smiling as he gave a small wink. Henry sighed. No matter what he would never return his feelings in this timeline. And if the others found out how would they react?

His feelings for Charles are strong but they will never be returned. Never. Henry suddenly felt sick. The room was spinning, his throat hurts like crazy, and his face felt way too hot. Soon he passed out.


	2. Flower delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to research flower symbolism for this so sorry if they're wrong.

Henry groaned as he opened his eyes. He felt awful. His throat was incredibly sore, he felt way too hot, and he felt pretty dizzy. "I see you're awake now." Said a quiet female voice. Henry turned his head to the left to see Olivia. A new recruit who was experienced in the medical field. She had long pink hair that was tied into a ponytail in the back with two braids down the side of her face. 'What happened?' Henry signed slowly. "Reginald heard you collapsed in your bedroom. So he brought you here. I should go call him. He's been worried about you for the last 5 hours." Oliva turned and left. Henry rubbed his forehead and felt a wet rag on his it. Although it was slightly dry.

"Henry!" Reginald burst through the door and threw his arms around him. "I was so worried. I left you for only a second and the next thing I know you collapsed. I'm just glad you're ok." Reginald had small tears running down his face and Henry felt pretty guilty about making him worried. He gently pushed Reginald away to sign. 'I'm sorry.' Reginald just shook his head. "It's alright Henry. You just need to rest. We'll just postpone the heist until you feel better." Reginald said as he gently took his hand and Henry gave him a small smile (I promise this is a Henry x Charles story! Reginald just cares for Henry a lot). 

Olivia came over and put her hand on Reginald's shoulder. "I think it would be best if you let him rest. The flu is not something that should be taken lightly." Reginald sighed and reluctantly let go of Henry's hand. "Rest well Henry." Then Reginald left. "I'll be right back Henry. I need to go fetch you some medicine and more water." And like that Henry was alone. He couldn't stop smiling. He was glad to have people who cared about him. They were like the family he never had. He then noticed a sweet fragrance. To his right was a bedside table and on top of it were a vase of Blue Salvias. If he remembered correctly they symbolize healing.

It's funny. As a kid he never was much one for flowers but now he has decent knowledge of flower symbolism. After a moment of looking at the Blue Salvias he got an idea. Perhaps he could...yes. It's a start at least.

Meanwhile at the government base one Charles Calvin just sneezed. "You ok Charles?" Charles rubbed his nose and turned to Rupert. They were currently washing Charles's helicopter and were about halfway done when Charles sneezed. "Yeah I'm fine. It was just a sneeze." Rupert laughed. "You know, they say you sneeze when someone is thinking about you." Charles just laughed. "Do you really think someone other than the general would think about me?" Rupert just shrugged. "You never know."

After an hour of cleaning they went to the cafeteria for lunch. They sat with Calvin and his twin Konrad. As well as Dave who somehow managed to escape from the Toppat Clan. He wouldn't tell them how though. As everyone chatted Galeforce came over to them. "Charlie. You got a package." Charles looked up in surprise. "For me?" Galeforce nodded. Charles stood up while looking at the others with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. But I gotta go." The others waved as he made his way to the entrance of the camp.

It was a rule that you go and pick up packages in person. Though no one knows the reason why. At the entrance was a mail truck and a guy with beige hair tied into a braid. He was currently leaning against the truck. "Excuse me sir. I was told that I had a package?" The mail man laughed a little. "Please. Call me Oswald. But yes I do have a package for you." He reached into the truck and pulled out a bouquet of pretty white flowers and handed them to Charles. Needless to say it was not what Charles was expecting. "Thank you but who sent them?" Oswald shrugged.

"I don't know. All I was told was to give them to you. No letter or anything either." Charles nodded and smiled politely. "Well thank you. Be safe on your way back." Oswald gave him a big grin. "I will. Thanks." He said hopping into the driver's seat. Charles then turned and walked back to the cafeteria. Meanwhile 'Oswald' took off the wig to reveal shaggy black hair. They pulled out their phone and texted someone.

Back with Charles he was currently asking them what kind of flowers he had. Which led to an argument about what they are. Dave decided to look it up on his phone when he got a message. After seeing who the message was from he was glad he had notifications off. 'Boss asked me to send them. You remember the plan right?' Dave mentally nodded to himself as he replied. 'Don't worry. I remember.' After sending the message he looked up white flowers. After scrolling through 16 photos he found one that looked exactly like the flowers that were delivered. "Hey I think I found out what they are."

That got everyone's attention. "They appear to be Gardenias." Charles tilted his head. "Why would anyone send me Gardenias?" Dave shrugged acting like he didn't know. "Why don't you find a book on flower symbolism? Flowers can symbolize many different things." Rupert and the twins nodded in agreement. Charles thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Alright. I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going according to plan :D


	3. Flowers of a secret love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while. School exists. I tried to make its one slightly longer to make up for it. Hope you enjoy.

Charles was currently looking through a book of flower symbolism he borrowed from one of the female soldiers. She said that he could keep the book as she felt like he could put it to better use. He thanked her and took it to the cafeteria at 9 pm. No soldiers were there during that hour as they had a new schedule to sleep early so they'll be awake early in the morning to continue their mission of dealing with the Toppats. So it was the perfect place for some peace and quiet. Plus nothing like reading in the moonlight.

So after flipping to the correct page he found what he was looking for. A description of Gardenias. "Ok. Gardenias can mean 'purity', 'innocence', and 'secret love'. Charles thought of the flowers he put in a vase back in his apartment. Many have said that he's pure and innocent but secret love? That couldn't be right. But then why did his heart start pounding at the thought of it? Perhaps the person who sent them didn't know about the meaning of the flower. Then again they're the ones who sent them so perhaps they did know. And if that's true then maybe someone does have a secret crush on him. Charles couldn't help but blush and smile.

Meanwhile Dave had been secretly watching from afar. "It seems like they worked." He whispered to the person on the phone as he was walking back to his apartment. "That's great. I'll let the boss know. Then we can figure out what the next step is." Dave nodded as he entered his apartment. "Alright. Thanks Burt." Dave then hung up and sighed. It's a bit difficult keeping the fact that he was in contact with the Toppats a secret. But it was something he was willing to do. After all if it wasn't for Henry he would still be stuck in that cell. Plus he and Burt weren't bad people. In fact they were actually pretty friendly. Always willing to talk with him, helping him when he had a problem. Things like that. He just hopes this plan won't end badly.  
.  
.  
.  
Back on the space station Henry was told to rest up in his quarters. So with the help of Reginald and Ellie he made it back to his room. Getting sick is not fun. He wouldn't be able to go on heists for a while which he was disappointed about but Ellie promised to steal something for him. That made him smile. Now he was currently reading a book. It was a story about the legend of the Jewel Dragons. Dragons that had scales that shimmered like gems and were able to control elements. They were god like beings that helped keep everything in order. And they were rulers of the heavens. The leader of them being the amethyst dragon. Dragon of life. However his favorite was the diamond dragon for an obvious reason.

Not an intriguing story but it was a good way to past the time. After reading about halfway through there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me sir. Can I come in?" Henry smiled. Knowing who was at the door. "Come in Burt." The door opened and Burt walked inside. "How are you feeling Henry?" Burt asked kindly with a small smile. "I'm feeling a bit better now thanks to the medicine Olivia gave me." Burt nodded. "That's good. But I've brought an update on the flower delivery you had me do." Henry sat up and motioned for him to continue. "They seemed to be a success. Dave carefully kept a watch from a distance." Henry heaved a small sigh of relief. Glad that Charles didn't shrug it off or something.

Burt chuckled a little. "I can tell you really like him huh Henry?" Henry being very tired just nodded. He didn't know when it started but he just knows that he loves him more than any gem in the world. "I'll let you get some rest. Good night Henry." Henry smiled and gave Burt a quiet "good night." However a few seconds after Burt left Henry started having another coughing fit. Once it was over Henry had to take a moment to catch his breath. Then he rubbed his throat. It burned like like a raging fire. He didn't remember sore throats being this bad. Perhaps his flu was just bad.  
.  
.  
.  
3 weeks later and Henry was feeling much better save for his throat that still burned a bit and felt like there was something tickling the back of it. But nonetheless he was ready to get back into action. They had a small plan for the heist but decided it would be too predictable so they held another meeting to discuss a better plan. A couple times throughout the meeting Henry resisted the urge to cough. It felt like something was trying to crawl it's way out of his throat and it hurt. Hurt like he swallowed glass. So it was another torturous meeting for him but at least they had a better plan. And nobody seemed to caught on to his condition.

"Alright then. We're all in agreement with the plan yes?" Henry asked the group of Toppats. "Yes sir!" They all responded. Henry gave a firm nod. "Good. You're all dismissed." The members stood up and bowed in respect before leaving the room. Henry then turned to the final three in the room. Ellie, Reginald, and Right Hand Man. "If you'll excuse me I have more paperwork to take care of." In reality he didn't have much paperwork at all. He just needed an excuse to head to his quarters.

"Are you sure you don't want any help with it Henry?" Reginald asked obviously concerned. Henry smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Then Henry left the room. "A bit suspicious if you ask me." Right said after he left. "Yeah. You don't think he's hiding anything do you?" Ellie asked as Right shrugged. Meanwhile Reginald was staring at the floor. He noticed that Henry dropped something. It looked like a photo of his younger self with his father wearing flower crowns. He picked it up and headed to the door. "I'm gonna return this to Henry." He said before leaving.

Back with Henry he was relieved when he made it back to his quarters. His throat was killing him. The burning desire to cough was to great at this point. Giving up on trying to hold it in he coughed. He coughed for a solid minute and he felt something fall into his hands. Just then Reginald walked in. "Sorry to barge in Henry but-" He stopped when he looked at Henry. Henry was startled and stared at him in fear. In his hands were red flower petals that were covered in a bit of blood. There was also slight blood around the corner of his lips.

Once the momentary fear passed Reginald was quick to Henry's side. "Henry! What happened?! Did you...did you cough up these petals?" Henry not having the strength to hide it nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if you can tell but my head cannon is that people with hanahaki cough up flowers that are the same color as their crush's hair color. If that makes sense. And slight cliffhanger. Also hope I did ok with the flowers bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short. I have a few ideas of what I want to do but I'm not sure if it'll turn out good. Like I said this is my first hanahaki disease fanfic. Please give me advice.


End file.
